ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Gang One-Timers
This list includes all of the child actors who made one-time appearances in Our Gang. This list is pretty much compiled using Maltin and Bann's book and is possibly subject to some errors in the identification of the actors in the series. Furthermore, Robert DeMoss of TheLuckyCorner.com doubts the veracity of some of these child actors in the shorts. * Ada Lynn - Our Gang Follies Of 1938 * Alan Randall - Duel Personalities * Allen Tong - Pups Is Pups * Anna Mae Bilson - Our Gang * Annabella Logan - Our Gang Follies Of 1938 * Betsy Ann Hisle - Fire Fighters * Betty Jean Streigler - Waldo's Last Stand * Betty Scott - Baby Blues * Beverly Baldey - Teacher's Beau * Beverly Parrish - A Tough Winter * Beverly Smith - Hearts Are Thumps * Bill Cody Jr. - Our Gang Follies Of 1938 * Bill Farnum - Mush And Milk * Billy Seay - School's Out * Billy Shuler - Boxing Gloves * Bobbie Burns - Lazy Days * Bobby Green - Uncle Tom's Uncle * Bobby Hickman - Our Gang Follies Of 1938 * Bobby Jones - Kiddie Kure * Bobby Sommers - Waldo's Last Stand * Bret Black - Ten Years Old * Buddy Moore - Shivering Shakespeare * Buster Slaven - Shivering Shakespeare * Buz Buckley - Election Day * Chic Sale Jr. - Fly My Kite * David Holt - Forgotten Babies * David Freeman - Our Gang Follies Of 1938 * Delmar Watson - The Pigskin Palooka * Dickie Hutchins - Forgotten Babies * Donald Janney - Bear Shooters * Dorothy Dandridge - Teacher's Beau * Duke Sexton - Forgotten Babies * Dwayne Hickman - Melodies Old And New * Eddie Ehrhardt - Helping Hands * Edward Marazoni - Tiny Troubles * Edward Soo Hoo - Baby Blues * Eleanor Taylor - Three Smart Guys * Eva Lee Kuney - Little Papa * Flaette Roberts - General Spanky * Fletcher Tolbert - Shivering Shakespeare * Florence Morrison - Seein' Things * Frances Bowling - Our Gang Follies Of 1938 * Fred Purner Jr. - Shrimps For A Day * Garret Joplin - Our Gang Follies Of 1936 * George Weidler - The Pinch Singer * Gilbert Hullett - Mama's Little Pirate * Gloria Hurst - Our Gang Follies Of 1938 * Gloria White - Mike Fright * Gordon Evans - Shrimps For A Day * Grace Bohanon - Practical Jokers * Hal Law Jr. - Washee Ironee * Harry Lowe, Jr. - Washee Ironee * Helen Guthrie - Waldo's Last Stand * Hill Twin #1 - Pups Is Pups * Hill Twin #2 - Pups Is Pups * Hugh Binyon - Fightin' Fools * Jack McHugh - Shivering Shakespeare * Jackie Krenk - Waldo's Last Stand * Jackie Wilson - Mike Fright * Joline Karol - Baby Blues * Jamie Kauffman - Teacher's Beau * Janet Comerford - Our Gang Follies Of 1936 * Jimmy Daniels - Free Wheeling * Jimmy Marazoni - Tiny Troubles * Jimmy Somerville - Our Gang Follies Of 1938 * Joan Gray - Our Gang Follies Of 1936 * John Hatton - Our Gang * Joe White - Roamin' Holiday * Joseph Metzger - Baby Brother * Josephine Roberts - Our Gang Follies Of 1938 * Junior Allen - Lazy Days * Kenneth Wilson - Our Gang Follies Of 1938 * Larry Kert - Time Out For Lessons * Lawrence Long Jr. - Doin' Their Bit * Leon Holland - The Pigskin Palooka * Malcolm W. Sabiston - Shivering Shakespeare * Maria Ayres - Rushin' Ballet * Marialisse Gumm - Shrimps For A Day * Marilyn Astor Thorpe - Aladdin's Lantern * Marilyn Bourne - Mama's Little Pirate * Marlene Kinghorn - Calling All Kids * Marlene Kisher - Three Smart Guys * Mary Murphy - Lodge Night * Mickey McGuire - Helping Hands * Monty O'Grady - Every Man For Himself * Murlin Powers - Forgotten Babies * Olga Therkow - Mush And Milk * Patsy Ann Thompson - Waldo's Last Stand * Patsy Irish - Waldo's Last Stand * Patty Kelly - Our Gang Follies Of 1936 * Paul Rodrigeuz - - Mama's Little Pirate * Philip MacMahon - Our Gang Follies Of 1938 * Richard Smith - Baby Brother * Robert Parrish - Baby Brother * Robert Smith - Baby Brother * Roger Morris - Melodies Old And New * Rollie Jones - Kiddie Kure * Ruth Tobey - Duel Personalities * Sonny Bupp - Men In Fright * Teresa Marie Glass - Come Back, Miss Pipps * Theresa Bonner - Our Gang Follies Of 1936 * Tom White - Roamin' Holiday * Tommy Braunger - Our Gang Follies Of 1938 * Tommy Bupp - Hi'-Neighbor! * Walt Weidler - The Pinch Singer * Yoko Kawachicki - Hearts Are Thumps * Yoshi Nistu - Hearts Are Thumps ---- Category:Our Gang Actors